


Driving Heaven Under The Ground

by 57821



Series: Greek myths reinterpreted through Phantom [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/57821/pseuds/57821
Summary: The kiss of life brings Christine alive.
Series: Greek myths reinterpreted through Phantom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Driving Heaven Under The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> The title and this work is based on Hours by FKA Twigs.

The kiss of life brings Christine alive.

She awakens, body molded by hands that do not belong to her. Lips chapped and dry. Thirsty. 

For what? Only time will whisper such words to her. But they don't. Instead the fates shout in the shell of her ears, keeping her alert, awake as the drums of her ear pound on and on and on.

Later on she blames that thirst on herself, voice snatched out of her throat and engraved with a new name,  _ that name _ and she'll wear it until her end of her days. With pride? With regret? With longing?

Even she does not know.

In her wiser years, she learns not to put the entire fault on her poor pretty little head. But it eats at her anyway, like the grand structures built by the great Men of old and she wonders if she'll ever be okay. And she kisses the palm of her hand, with the thought of if she'll ever be brought to life once more.

But for now, she takes that chisel into her hand and carves into herself in her own image.


End file.
